


Stop and feel the rain

by Buckie



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckie/pseuds/Buckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an idea on Tumblr: Samuraiden "We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain".</p>
<p>Raiden enjoys his new skin in a new way when it starts raining. Sam doesn't mind much as long as he's happy.</p>
<p>First published Feb 07 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop and feel the rain

They were coming back from an unwanted and unanticipated battle when it started. First the sky grew dark, the clouds black and heavy with rain. And then the bellowing began, the drumming sound that signalled the oncoming storm.

They were running back to their apartment, Raiden opting to go a little slower than usual so that Sam could keep up. They’d rounded the corner of their block when the rain started falling quick and harsh, stinging Sam’s skin with every drop that hit him. “C’mon, meu amor. Not far now, we can make it,” he huffed, watching his breath swirl in front of and around him.

He was so intent on getting into the apartment that he hadn’t realised that Raiden was no longer beside him.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned, angry at the cyborg for forgetting that humans feel this shit and can get ill from being in the cold and the wet for too long. “Jack,” he bellowed. Before stopping, staring.

He took in the frankly pornographic sight in front of him. Raiden was soaked through, the rain making his white tank top cling to his pale skin. His head was tilted back, face up toward the sky, eyes closed in pure bliss. Water trickled down his neck and past the neckline of his shirt and he swallowed, mouth open in a beautiful smile.

Sam let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and watched on, taking in every little detail of Raiden’s body.

Raiden raised his hands and reached for the sky as if he were trying to collect the droplets. They ran down his arms in rivulets, dipping into fake muscle and collecting in crevices. “Isn’t it wonderful?” He questioned, breathless.

Sam smiled. He understood now. This was the first time that Raiden had been in the rain since the upgrade to his senses and skin. It was the first time he’d really felt it again and, clearly, he was mesmerised by it.

Raiden felt as a drop landed directly in the centre of his palm and he beamed with glee at the tickling sensation. It itched. He watched as the droplets made silver pathways down his now sensitive skin. It felt so good to feel the rain again.

It was always the little things, the feel of soft carpet between his toes, the tingling of Sam’s lips on his chest, Sam’s breath tickling his thighs, a cat’s fur on his fingertips, and now the fall of water on his arms that made him feel human again. He’d forgotten how great the sense of touch was before his recent upgrade and now he couldn’t get enough of touching things and having things, Sam, touch him.

He lowered his gaze to Sam, who was closer now, and he smiled in wonderment, eyes bright with childish excitement. “Isn’t it wonderful?” he asked again, a whisper in the white noise of rain hitting the pavement. He lowered his arms.

Sam laced the fingers of his left hand with Raiden’s right. How utterly adorable. “Look at you,” he began, right hand coming up to cup Raiden’s face, “we’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain.” There was a flash followed by a loud but distant boom.

Raiden only smiled and leaned in to kiss Sam gently on the lips. It was so soft and so caring that it nearly caught Sam off guard. It was nice when Raiden was like this, happy and young at heart, it made him feel happy too. Too often Raiden was locked behind guarded emotions and tense, battle-ready thoughts that moments like this were few and far between. But when they happened, it was like Sam got a glimpse of something so pure. So human. When they happened, Sam felt so overwhelmed with love, with the need to keep Raiden in this happy state, that he didn’t know what to do with himself. If he could, he’d live in this moment forever. Sod the rain and the sickness it may bring.

They parted mere moments later, both breathing heavily, their warm breath tangling in the cold night air. Raiden turned his head to feel the rain on his face again and Sam laced his other hand with Raiden’s. He watched Raiden’s smile grow wider. Sam wanted to capture it, to lock it away and keep it forever, only his and Raiden’s to share.

Raiden tilted his head, looked at Sam, and gave a cheeky smirk. “Hey,” he began, before leaning in for another quick peck of Sam’s lips, “let’s go home?”

The suggestion behind the words was clear and Sam grinned, blood flowing fast through his veins in eager anticipation. He was on fire and the rain did nothing but add to it.

Raiden shifted and unlaced one of his hands before he took off at an alarming rate, dragging Sam along behind him, who was struggling to keep upright.

Sam gave a hearty laugh and couldn’t help but think, as they came up to the door to the apartment block, that Raiden’s newly heightened sense of touch and his new neediness to feel and be felt definitely had its perks.


End file.
